Remote rescue of a victim in peril of drowning by a rescuer is oftentimes more expedient than attempting to reach the victim for person-to-person rescue because it is faster and furthermore, the rescuer himself is not placed in peril of drowning. Various water rescue devices are available which assist in remote rescue of a victim in peril of drowning. For example, the common ring-type life buoy having an attached rope may be thrown to the victim while an end of the rope is retained by the rescuer. Accuracy of the throw is important as, once thrown, the location of the ring buoy cannot be adjusted by the rescuer except by pulling inwardly. Many rescue devices are inflatable and, when maintained ready for emergencies, are kept in the inflated state to eliminate the time factor required for inflation. If such devices are thrown to the victim, the accuracy of the throw is again important. Various elongate sticks or poles or the like which are used to extend to a drowning victim are heavy, difficult to store and cumbersome to use. Typically, such elongate poles are rigid and do not provide any measure of flexibility.